


Breathe Fire Into My Heart

by Finally_Facing_Failure



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boarding School, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Universe, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Facing_Failure/pseuds/Finally_Facing_Failure
Summary: Dan Howell lives in a world were dragons fly the skies, with riders on their backs. He has to train to become a rider, even though he doesn't want to.The upside? A boy named Phil who trains beside him.





	1. Everything Changed

Six hundred years ago, everything changed.

When I was little, just a young boy sitting on my grandfather’s lap in front of the fire, he’d tell me stories about a time were magical creatures roamed the earth freely. Griffin’s coloured the skies, unicorns and centaurs ran next to horses and giants lived in the mountains. Men were not able to travel the seas, as sea monsters attacked every ship in sight.

All these mythical creatures had a thing against humans, killing whole villages when they could. Even the centaurs, who seemed to have so much in common with them, could not stand the humans. They said that there were prophecies of murderous humans, who would kill everyone in order to rule earth. There was one particular kind of creature that was famous for killing humans: the dragon.

That was, until six hundred years ago, when a young boy was left behind in the Willow Woods, just east of a female dragons nest. The dragons name was Lavaye, and she was known to be very kind. Her nest mate, Anthearet, was very wise, and both of them knew that the human baby they saw before them was untouched by human ways of thinking. So, they reasoned, he would not grow up to be a killer if he lived with them.

They named him Sunebu, and raised him as their own. Of course it was painfully obvious to both Sunebu and his dragon-sister Feathai, that he was different, but it did not matter to them. Sunebu wondered about his own species from time to time, especially when he saw his family fly high up in the skies, and he could not participate.

So one day, when Lavaye and Anthearet were out hunting, Sunebu convinced Feathai to bring him to a human village, so they could meet other humans. Once there, the villagers were amazed at Sunebu, who was sitting on the back of an actual dragon. They asked him questions, and wanted to touch Feathai. Sunebu, completely overwhelmed by the large crowd, let them do as they pleased.

This turned out to be a big mistake. Feathai got upset, and tried to walk away, hurting a few humans when turning around. People got angry with her, and they started poking her with hayforks and swords. Feathai didn’t want to leave without Sunebu, but he was held back by the angry crowd, and by the time he’d fought himself to her, she was dead.

Engulfed by anger and immense sadness, Sunebu ran away from the village, vowing to never have human contact again. Two years later though, when he was living in a dragon city far away from the Willow Woods, he met a girl who’d innocently stumbled upon the city, and Sunebu found himself liking her. Her name was Alice, and she had no hatred toward the dragons whatsoever.

After Alice, more humans came to live in the city, seeking refuge from the hate toward the powerful mythical creatures that had spread throughout the country. People were angry at the creatures for ruling the world, and they weren’t taking it anymore. Sunebu’s city soon became a city filled with hundreds of dragons and thousands of humans. The humans didn’t hate the dragons, but most of them were afraid of the other mythical creatures out there.

Sunebu, now old and head of the village, married to Alice, thought their city was safe, that there would be no fighting. Boy was he wrong. After his passing, humans all around the country sought a way of killing the unicorns, giants and other creatures that threatened their existence. Alice and her kids were the only ones telling them not to, but to no avail. The humans managed to get the powerful dragons to join their cause, and to this day, it is a huge miracle if you see any mythical creature besides a dragon.

The dragons were treated like dumb animals, and as time passed, that’s what they became.

 

And thus, here I am: sixteen year old Dan Howell, living in a world where dragon riders rule over others. Our country was called Sunebu, after the hero that gave us dragons. Everyone with a right mind understood that Sunebu would’ve hated the world we live in, but we all chose to pointedly ignore that bit of the story.

When I was a little boy, hearing the story for the first time, all I wanted was to be a rider, to fly on the back of a dragon and do cool stuff like fight. Now that I’m older, I don’t really want to anymore. Sure, it is still amazing to see the safety-riders, or the political-riders fly over, and I’m always impressed by the magnificent dragons, but I don’t want to be one of the people that treat their dragons like shit.

Besides, even if I’d still want to be a rider, I’d never become one. The school where every future rider had to go was expensive and there weren’t many places. People whose parents were riders got in quite easily, but if you had no rider-relatives and you did not have enough money to buy your way in, the chances of getting in were extremely slim.

The only semi-working method of becoming a rider, was being chosen by the leader of your province. There were ten provinces in our country. Ours was called Caerós, led by the rider Christopher. He was a kind of alright dude, and at least he loved his dragon, Kairay. Every year, ten lucky kids between the ages of 15 and 20, were chosen to be trained as riders. Declining is viewed as treason, and is punished by death.

You didn’t really have anything to worry about though, since there were thousands of kids that could be chosen, and Christopher didn’t even know everyone. And even when you were chosen, there were still a lot of career options. You could work in politics, as police- or safety-rider, or you could travel the country as messenger. If I ever became a rider, I’d want to be an intermediary, flying to foreign counties to keep up appearances, or make sure a war didn’t break out.

Every year, on the first of October, the Sunebu festival was held. This was supposedly on the day Sunebu was elected leader of the first dragon/human city, but I think it is a load of crap. How can they know when that day was, when it happened six hundred years ago and was never officially documented?

Anyway, on the festival, which was today, everyone dressed nicely and had breakfast with their neighbours and friends. At ten AM sharp, everyone gathered around the TV to watch who was picked in every province. After that there were festivities in the city, were everyone participated but the ‘lucky’ girl or guy that had to pack to go to the capital.

At night, after dinner, the chosen child was send of in a helicopter, after the city said their goodbyes. It was all broadcasted live on television. Every year, there were at least two or three kids that really didn’t want to go and bawled their eyes out. The commentators on TV made it seem like they were just really going to miss their family, but it was painfully obvious that they simply did not want the life they’d been handed.

I was just done with having breakfast with my family and our neighbours, when my mom’s alarm went off, signalling it was time to turn on the TV. Our neighbours, mister and misses James, were the first to jump up and sit on the coach. They thought the ceremony was beautiful and magical. They didn’t have kids themselves yet, but they always said that they’d really want their future children to be riders.

My younger brother and I sat down on the ground in front of our television, a bowl of popcorn on each of our laps. My mother and father sat down as well, and when they turned on the television, our nation’s symbol (a red dragon, how original) flashed on the screen. The commentators this year were called Jack and Dean, I’d heard of them and at least they didn’t seem as pretentious as most famous people were.

Our province was always one of the last to be called, as it was so small, so we got to watch the chosen kids from the other provinces. First there was a picture of a blond girl with flashes of pink in her hair. Her name was Louise Pentland, from Alleyn. Then there was a boy with curly hair and green eyes, from Innov. His name was PJ Liguori.

The third and fourth were obviously people who paid the leader of their province to be chosen, as they were wearing the nation’s symbol on their clothes. They probably thought it was cool, but I thought it looked pathetic. Their names were Connor Franta, from Kloros, and Molly Newton, from Xather.

Number five was a boy with a fringe that matched mine, but black. His eyes were piercing blue, and he smiled shyly, wearing his school uniform. His name was Phil Lester, from Beatho Nox. I stared at his picture until it disappeared, taking in how pretty that boy looked. I always looked shit in school pictures.

The next one was a girl from the province were our capital was, Prestaque. She was named Zoë Sugg, and she smiled confidently into the camera. Our province was up next, and I heard Christopher’s voice as a familiar picture flashed on the screen. It was my picture. I felt all the eyes in the room on me, and my breathing stopped for a second. What the actual fuck?

 

It was after dinner, a mere five minutes before I was expected in the town square for my goodbye. I’d skipped dinner, trying to avoid more questions from my parents. They’d been on my ass for the first hour after the news, until I excused myself, pretending to go pack my bags. I’d thrown in most of my clothes, and packed my notebooks and a picture book, with pictures of my family and few friends.

That was it. This was it. Tonight, I was going to arrive at a school were all my past dreams would come true. I’d hoped for this when I was little, but now that it was here, I didn’t want it anymore. Leaving my home for at least a year, to train with abused dragons, hoping that I’d end up with a career that didn’t make me gag.

Shit, this was so not what I was expecting today. Of all things that could’ve possible happened, this was the one thing I didn’t wish did. Whatever, history had already started writing itself, so now it was my job to make something of it. This was my chance, I told myself, as I heard someone knock on my door.

“Hey Daniel, are you okay” My mother said, peeking around my door. “Yeah, I guess… I just really wasn’t expecting this.” I said, sighing. My mother smiled, walking into my room to hug me. “It’s okay Dan. I know it’s scary, but you’re going to be fine. You don’t have to miss us too much, you can skype everyday if you want. And remember, it is an honour that Christopher picked you, he must think highly of you!”

I smiled, freeing myself from my mother’s arms. “I know Mom, thanks.” I sighed, she was right. This was not the end of the world. “I’m not going to skype you every day though…” My mother laughs, getting one of my bags and walking toward the door. “Get the rest of your stuff Dan, we’re going to be late.” I got my bag, and followed her to the car.

Saying goodbye wasn’t a thing I was used to doing. I’d never left the province, I’d barely ever gone farther than the city I lived in. the longest time I spent away from my family was when I stayed with my aunt on the other side of the city for a week. So when I was saying goodbye live on television, I couldn’t have been more awkward.

I hugged my dad and mother, who had tears in her eyes when she kissed my forehead. I just stood there awkwardly as I received that amount of love. I didn’t feel like this was all real, until my little brother gave me a tight hug, tears streaming from his eyes. He was only ten, and all of the sudden he was going to be the only child at home. I hugged him back, tears in my eyes as I patted his back.

I was at the brink of a new life, the life I’d wanted as a kid. I had to make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'll try to upload a chapter to this story every week :)  
> xx


	2. The NIDC

The helicopter took me to Kloros, our neighbour province. From there, I’d take a plane to Ashèvia, the capital of Sunebu. In Kloros, I met Connor Franta, one the kids that’d looked like he’d been waiting to go rider-training for years. But when he walked onto the plane, he didn’t look like he was excited to be there at all.

He was dressed in all black, like me, and he looked at his surroundings, severely disappointed. “Hi, I’m Connor.” He said, half-smiling at me. “Hi, my name is Dan.” I say, trying to sound like I wasn’t freaking out. It stayed awkwardly quiet for a while, before Connor stuck up friendly conversation. “So, did you see the picture my mom had me hand in as id photo? Don’t I just look like I’m some idiot ready for presidency?” I laughed, liking Connor already, despite my original judgement

“Dude, have you looked at mine? I literally look like a zombie!” I said, as we both strapped into our seats. Our plane ride took barely an hour, but it felt like only minutes as Connor and I were discussing what would happen during a zombie apocalypse.

“No seriously, I would be like that irrelevant extra that died within the first ten minutes to set an example.” I said. “I’d like to imagine myself as some kind of hero that saves the day, but same…” Connor laughed. Just then, a flight attendant walked over to us. “Good day sirs, are you ready to go meet the director and the other new students?” She said, smiling.

“Uh, yeah I suppose.” I said, as Connor nervously nodded. “I’m so nervous. I really don’t want to be here.” Connor whispered in my ear as we left the plane. “I know how you feel, but relax, we’ll be fine.” I said despite myself.

The moment we stepped of the plane, reporters were all in our face, taking pictures and asking questions. They were there every year, reporting for local newspapers and websites, and every year I made fun of the pictures I saw. The kids in it looked frightened and they either didn’t answer questions at all, or were all for grabbing the spotlight.

Connor and I just smiled politely and walked as quickly as possible to the car that was awaiting us. The car drove us to our new school: The National Institute of Dragon Comprehension, or as it was most often called: the NIDC. It consisted of a few big, very old buildings. It had a very big property, with a huge garden, and some fenced areas that I assumed were built for training.

 

I had to admit, it was truly beautiful. The gardens were filled with trees, rosebushes and little benches and I could already imagine myself reading of studying under the weeping willow next to the little koi pond. We were greeted by a man in a fancy-looking suit, with a bow tie that was brighter than my future.

Mister-Bright-Bow-Tie had one of those fake 1000-watt smiles that made you want to squint. He shook our hands as if we were old friends of his. “Connor and Daniel! How lovely to finally meet you two boys! I hope you had a good flight?” I opened my mouth to answer but Mr Bow tie continued before I even had time to formulate an answer.

“My name is Geoffrey Bibbleson, and I am the director of the NIDC! You two are one of the last to arrive, and a bit late might I add, and so you should get inside immediately and go meet the rest of the class! Please follow me!” Geoffrey said, in a way that made me want to lock myself in my room and never talk to an enthusiastic person ever again.

Connor and I shared a look as we followed the director inside. He was a very tiny man with a tiny moustache, but man could he move those little legs of his. I had trouble keeping up, and I did not really like the exercise, thank you very much. He rushed us to the biggest building, one with a shit ton of windows.

Inside was a beautiful hallway with a staircase that was so big, it made me wonder how many students could parade on it all at once. I didn’t have an awful lot of time to admire it though, as Geoffrey immediately turned right, to a huge living room with like twenty couches and five flatchscreen TVs. The gigantic couches (they literally looked as if they fit ten people) were set so that the room was divided into little areas. On two of the couches in the front, that were facing each other, were a bunch of kids, some of whom I remembered as the other festival winners.

The girl I remembered as Louise immediately patted the places next to her for us sit, and once we did she started introducing everyone. “Hello, I’m Louise, this is Zoe, PJ, Carrie and Molly.” I awkwardly smiled, nervous around so many new people at once. I looked around for Mr Bibbleson, but he was nowhere to be found. He’d probably run off so fast that I didn’t notice.

Connor introduced us, and I was glad he did, because I wasn’t sure I would be able to from coherent sentences right about now. I felt as if all the eyes in the room were on me, which obviously wasn’t true because I really wasn’t that much of an attention grabber. Nevertheless, whenever I was in a situation with a lot of new people, I became socially awkward and I felt like I couldn’t talk to anyone.

Louise must’ve noticed my uncomfortability, because she smiled at me and patted my knee. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. I know this is scary, but I’m sure you’re going to do great here.” She said softly, loud enough for just me to hear. I smiled gratefully at her, making a mental note that if I should find myself in need of a friend, she might be the person to go to.

It was calm for a while after that, a moment with only soft conversations, which gave me the opportunity to scan the people in the room. Louise and Zoe were sitting next to each other, chatting like they’d known each other for ages, though I doubted they met more than a couple of hours ago. PJ was making friendly conversation with Carrie. They both looked nice enough, albeit a little too conscious of themselves.

Molly had been sitting on a couch by herself, but now she stood up and walked over to Connor, sitting next to him. She looked him over, with a judging look on her face. As soon as she saw that both Connor and I had noticed her staring, she pulled a poker face. “Hey, I’m Molly. I’m extremely pleased to be able to serve our country by following this education, how about you?” She said, purposely only looking at Connor.

Oh so she was one of those. Seriously? I hated these people. They had no idea whatsoever what was happening in the rest of the world, all they wanted is to be successful, and they’d kiss anyone’s ass, as long as they got higher up in the country’s political system. The easiest way to do this, if you were rich but not related to a rider, was to bribe the province leader.

She was the only kid I saw, besides Connor, that was wearing the nation’s symbol in their picture. She probably thought Connor had the same opinion as her, because I doubt she’d have talked to him if not for that. Molly probably only wanted to make friends that were going into the political business after completing their dragon training.

Unfortunately for her though, Connor wasn’t all that interested in propaganda for our nation, and he just coughed and muttered. “Not all that much, really.” Molly frowned, moving back to her original spot on the other couch. I smiled, sure that I wasn’t going to be getting along with her at all.

 

Connor and I joined in on Zoe and Louise’s conversation, which was about everything they already knew about dragons. I happened to know that the breeds of dragons they usually had at this school weren’t the same as the ones that lived in the wild. There weren’t a lot of dragons left that were free, but the ones that still roamed the earth freely were hidden in parts of the forests no man dared to go.

The dragons that were used here at this school were gentler breeds, used to living in cities. They were often smaller, and didn’t usually live to be older than about 60 years. Wild dragons these days could be over a hundred years old, and there were legends of dragons that were about four hundred years old, back in the time were mythical creatures lived on our planet. Those dragons were wise and spend most of their time pondering about difficult philosophical questions.

“Imagine having an ongoing existential crisis for the rest of your life!” I said, giggling. Louise laughed and was just about to respond when Mr Bibbleson walked in with the three last students. “Well hurry, hurry! You’re the last ones, please sit!” He said, his face still stuck in that smile. I wondered if it hurt keeping it plastered on his face all the time.

“Well good you’re all here! I know it’s already quite late, and tomorrow we will start classes, so I’ll try to make it quick! If you ever don’t know where to go, just look at the map that is in the foyer you’ve just gone through, with the staircase. It’s easy though: the bedrooms are upstairs, kitchen and dining hall are on the left from the main entrance, and the library is behind the hidden door.” He rattled, pointing to a mysterious looking bookcase.

I sniggered, of course this place would have a not-so-secret door that leads to the library. Mr Bibbleson shot me a pointed look, and I immediately dropped the smile from my face. “I highly recommend you get some sleep, as you need to be downstairs in the dining hall by eight precisely! Classes start at nine thirty, you snooze you lose, as that will lead to detention!” Well shit.

“Now, your names are already written on your suites, and no changing rooms or slumber parties! There are guards that watch the hallways after eleven, and if you get caught, you get detention! Ahem, now. You getting in here by chance might cause… _friction_ with the other students, but just know that they mean no harm! Goodnight!”

And with that he was marching out of the room. Well wasn’t this fantastic. We were at a school I didn’t want to be at, with students that didn’t want us there. The guy that was supposed to explain everything left within five minutes. We had to start school during summer vacation (normal schools didn’t start until next week) and had to share rooms.

Well, at least he’d said suites. With the financial subsidy there were getting from the government, the rooms must at least be decently clean and spacious. All ten of us got up, walking up the staircase. There, we found a spreadsheet, with room numbers and names on them. Connor and I unfortunately weren’t in the same room, and since guys and girls were parted, neither was Louise.

I shared Suite 23 with Phil and Troye. I hadn’t formally met them, but I remembered Phil as the one I’d thought was cute. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Okay wow, he was even cuter in real life. He was wearing black glasses, and his hair was an intense shade of black. I could tell it was dyed, but it looked really good on him.

 

Connor asked me to have breakfast tomorrow together, and I’m glad he asked, as I’d really like to have one friend already. I said goodbye to him and Louise, as they headed off to suites 22 and 21 respectively. Louise shared number 22 (opposite of ours) with Carrie, the bright girl with short, curly hair that seemed to be friends with PJ. PJ was in 21 (next to ours) with Connor, so I knew he was probably going to be fine. Most people I’d met so far were quite nice.

Phil, Troye and I walked toward our door, which had a gold 23 on it, and our names underneath in silver. How did they make these so quickly? I must’ve said that out loud, as Troye and Phil laughed at me. “I don’t know mate, maybe they’re magic.” Troye said, clapping me on the shoulder. I smiled sheepishly at him, as we opened the door, revealing a fancy room. There was a two-sitter in the middle and two comfy chairs with a coffee table in front of them.

I was surprised to see our bags already there. We walked inside, all admiring the room. There was an extravagant chandelier on the ceiling, which was probably more expensive than my parent’s entire house. The room had four doors, besides the main one. We tried everyone and we all expressed our amazement when we realized that there’s three bedrooms and a bathroom.

“Oh my gosh, this place is amazing! We all have our own room!” Phil said in awe. “I know right!” I said, as I looked at the bathroom. The tub was made of black marble, with a white interior. The shower had three heads, that you could adjust any way you’d like. There were these soft towels, and there was a note on the door explaining that everything that would be thrown into the huge laundry basket down the hall (with the label 23 on it, in case we were idiots) would be returned clean within two days, and that towels would be replaced daily.

We immediately fought about who would get the large room that looked out onto the gardens. Phil got it, after like two minutes of arguing, by insisting that he had the most bags. That was true, he’d brought five. Surely they weren’t all clothes? Phil laughed as he saw me staring at them. “I brought a lot of books okay?”

I just smiled at him, distracted by the brightness of his eyes. Troye noticed, and made use of it by claiming the second-best room. It was just a little bigger than the third (which was still larger than my old bedroom), and it had an extra dresser. I just laughed and pulled my bags into my room.

Phil, Troye and I sat out in the living area for a while, before each going to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was a big day, and I was stunned to realize I was actually excited to go. I sent my parents a text that everything was fine, and went to bed with a genuine smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! I’ll upload within a week, if possible :)  
> And I promise, there’ll be actual dragons in the next chapter, haha!


	3. Meeting The Dragons

It’s Monday morning and my alarm went off at 7:30. I open my eyes, shocked to realize I’m not in my room. Right. New school, new room, new life. I sigh, putting on some clothes as I look into the giant mirror in my room. First I’d have to iron my hair, so that I can refrain the other students from calling me a hobbit, like they did at my last school. Then, I’d have to try to claim the bathroom, which could be a problem as I shared it with two other boys.

When I came out of my room at 7:55, with only minutes before I was supposed to have breakfast with Connor, I was astonished to see Phil and Troye, already done. Troye was scrolling on his phone, and Phil was reading a book. When I walked in, Phil looked up and smiled at me. “Hey, are you almost ready to go?”

“Uhh yeah, just have to brush my teeth. I’m -uhh- having breakfast with Connor too though.” I said, trying not to come of like I was ditching him. Phil looked disappointed, and his face fell. Troye just looked up and smiled at me. “That’s okay, we can all sit together. The dining room is probably huge anyway.” I smiled at him and nodded, heading into the bathroom.

Troye was right, the dining hall was huge. It was like a cafeteria, with a huge counter in the back, upon which food was served. I got myself some toast, waffles and a glass of water, but the options are endless. There’s eggs, bacon, bread, orange juice and milk. There’s even some salad, but I make sure to stay away from that (eating healthy isn’t really my thing).

Connor, Troye, Phil and I had breakfast at one of the round tables in the back, and soon Louise and Zoe join us. I thought that breakfast at eight meant being there at eight, but only a few minutes before we were supposed to be ready for class, students I didn’t recognise were coming in to eat. Most of them looked at us like we were the dirt on the bottom of their shoes and I even heard some of them whispering about us.

It was eight thirty then, and we all went inside the lounge, were Mr Bibbleson was already standing next to a woman with bright purple hair. “No need to sit down, we’ll be leaving soon!” he said, as we walked toward the couches.

“Right now, everyone quiet please! This is Miss Marbles, you’re homeroom teacher. The ten of you will have most of your classes together, except for Career and Guidance, given by Mr Oakley. That class you’ll have with the students that have gotten in this school the average way.” He said, smiling as usual.

“All right class!” Miss Marbles said, looking us over. “Tomorrow you’ll start with homeroom, and there’ll be time to ask questions. Today however, you’ll be meeting the dragon that you’ve been paired up with.” Excited mumbles went through our group, and miss Marbles smiled. “Please follow me outside, to the edge of our property, were our dragons are kept. As you go outside, please come by me to pick up your schedule, which says when you’ll be having which classes, and where.

As we were following her outside, heading toward the biggest building on campus, Miss Marbles explained that that was where the dragons were kept in stalls. The dragons were allowed outside, but only during the day. The walk to the building was short, but it gave me a chance to look at the training fields. They were quite plain, with sand or grass as underground. To be honest, I didn’t really see what their use was, but I guess we’d find out soon enough.

When we walked through the big wooden doors of the stalls, I could hear the dragons moving around and I felt a chill go through my body. Phil, who was standing next to me, giggled at me. “It’s exciting isn’t it?” I smiled at him, seeing he was smiling brightly back at me. Before I could overanalyse it (which I totally would’ve), Miss Marbles and a blonde woman asked for our attention.

“I’m going to get the list of which dragon is paired up with whom. Please don’t approach the dragons yet, they don’t like strangers.” She said, already half out the door. There were ten dragons, with their own stall each. I could hear more sounds of dragons though, so I could only assume that somewhere in the building were the dragons that the other class were going to be paired up with.

Molly stood next to Louise and Carrie, and she was loudly bragging about how she was going to be an amazing rider. Louise and Carrie both seemed a bit uncomfortable, but they didn’t really respond to her. Molly, obviously deciding to prove her worth, walked up to the dragon on the far left. The dragon was one of the biggest, with intelligent purple eyes and grey scales. Molly walked toward her, head up high, and I saw the blonde woman raise an eyebrow at her, but she did nothing to stop her.

Just as I was about to tell Molly to stop, the grey dragon blew air out of its big nose, effectively scaring Molly away. She let out a high pitched scream, and jumped backwards. Nobody had the guts to laugh out loud, but I saw everyone hide their smiles. Well, she had it coming.

 

Miss Marbles came back, and when she saw what was going on, she just shrugged and looked at the list in her hands. “Okay folks, gather around! I’ll call out your names, with the number of the stall your dragon is in. Don’t approach them yet, until they seek you out. Then you can touch them, and if the dragon leans into the touch, you can pet them as well. Don’t get your hopes up though, dragons need a moment to warm up to new people.”

She started calling out numbers and names, with Molly being paired with dragon number one, the grey dragon she’d just tried to touch. Miss Marbles pushed a terrified Molly toward the animal, that tilted his head as if it was laughing at her.

I was paired up with number 5, next to Connor on my left and Phil on my right. I looked into the stall to find a beautiful dark brown dragon. Its scales were so dark they almost seemed black. Its eyes were golden, staring at me intensely. It was small compared to the others, but it must’ve at least reached my shoulders easily.

Miss Marbles walked past me, handing me a sheet of paper. “You got lucky, man! This one has quite a nice personality.” She said, nodding her head toward the dragon. I looked at the sheet, seeing it was some information about the dragon in front of me. It was a female, two years old, whose parents had died before her egg had hatched. She had been hatched here, and her breed was Scandinavian Lionheart, known for their bravery and loyalty.

The little dragon in front of me didn’t really seem all that brave though. She was in the back of her stall, looking at me from the corner. Her golden eyes shined brightly, almost as if they gave light. I smiled, waiting for her to walk forward, which she didn’t.

Next to me, Connor was already happily petting his dragon: a huge purple one that seemed to come directly from Shrek. It looked really strong though, and it had spikes on his neck, that looked really dangerous. Phil’s dragon was big too, the completely white scales on its head glimmering in the light. Phil had his hand outstretched to touch it, but it seemed a bit weary. No one but me actually had trouble getting the dragon to come up to them though. I looked at Molly, who was laughing at me.

“Aren’t you going to pet your dragon Molly?” Said Miss Marbles, raising one eyebrow at Molly, who hadn’t even approached her dragon after the fiasco that was her first attempt. “No thank you Miss, I just don’t feel like she will like me that much.” I sniggered, muttering to myself. “Not with that attitude.” “Or that outfit.” A voice said behind me.

I turned around, surprised to see it was Phil who’d said it. He seemed quite surprised himself, as he turned red and widened his eyes as if he’d just insulted the queen of England. I smiled at his adorableness, winking at him.

Geez where did that confidence come from?

The blonde woman took that as the right moment to call us all to the first lesson, which was care for dragons. I was genuinely excited for this class, as this was the one thing almost every rider always did wrong, in my opinion.

“Hello everybody! My name is Anna SacconeJoly, but you’re allowed to just call me Anna. I teach this class with my husband, Jonathan, but unfortunately he is ill right now. This will be your only class today, so don’t follow your schedules! We’ll just sit out in the fields, watching the dragons and naming them, as they don’t have names yet. Come on and grab a chair from the storage room back there.” Anna said, pointing at a little shed outside.

She walked over to a little control panel on the wall and pressed some buttons. Before I knew what was happening, the back of every stall broke open, and the dragons flew outside. “Aren’t they going to fly away?” A girl I remembered as Dodie asked. “No, they’ve been trained to stay close.” Anna said, smiling at the shrieks of the dragons outside.

 

As soon as we were all seated, Anna started telling us stories about dragons in the past, which I thought was very interesting. There was Merioth, a sea dragon that used to be a famous fisher-dragon. There was Tymar, a dragon who had fought many wars, Sillia, a dragon who was extremely small and Norav, who couldn’t fly at all.

The one that stood out the most to me though, was a dragon’s name I already knew: Feathai. My grandfather had had great admiration for this particular dragon, and he’d told me everything he knew about her. She obviously was very loyal, as she didn’t leave Sunebu, even when she was being murdered by angry villagers. She was actually quite inspirational.

I looked up at the sky, seeing my (oh my God, MY) dragon fly fast with a blue dragon. They flew gracefully, trying to bite each other in the tail. They roared at each other, but it was obvious that they were just playing, fooling around. I felt myself smile.

“So, you’ll all have to submit a name now, sorry if this is quite sudden!” Anna said, taking out a notebook and a pen. A few kids immediately gave a name, I hear Louise say Neville, Zoe says Nala and Dodie goes with Kit. I wonder if naming my dragon after one of the most famous dragons ever is weird, but then I hear Connor say Lavaye (Feathai’s mother), so I clear my throat. “Feathai.” Anna looks up at me and smiles. “That is actually my favourite dragon in history!”

When everyone has submitted a name, Anna starts telling a story about her six dwarf-dragons: Albi, Sina, Theo, Bianca, Nuvola and Nivea. We all share stories that we know about dragons, and have a good time for a while, until it’s time for lunch.

Phil walks up to me, nervously fiddling with his hands. “Hey Dan, since we have the rest of the day off, would you perhaps like to hang out with me around the dragons? Just you know, because I want to get to know them, and I thought maybe you’d like it too. I guess you just look like that? Not that you look weird- you look great. I mean…” Phil rambles. I laugh, trying to hide my nerves.

Did Phil, a really cute guy that actually seemed interesting, really want to hang out with me? I mean, not like it would be a date. It wouldn’t be, it’d just be two guys hanging out, being bro’s. Phil was just trying to make friends. Right?

“That would be great Phil, I’d like that.” I smile, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter, another one'll be up within a week :)  
> Feel free to leave comments if you have something/someone you'd like to see in this fic!


	4. The Not-Date and the Not-So-Advanced Class

The thing about hanging out underneath a bunch of dragons, is that they’re bound to notice you’re there. At first Phil and I just talked, rapidly realizing we had a lot in common. We were just discussing our favourite anime, when it happened.

A pinecone fell out of the sky, right into my lap. This would’ve been perfectly normal, were it not for the fact that we were in an open field, with no trees near us. I looked up to see Feathai, my golden-eyed dragon, hovering above us. She had her head tilted, and I could only describe the way she held her mouth as some kind of smirk.

“I think she wants to play.” Phil said, picking up the pinecone from my lap and throwing it high in the air. Feathai looked at it, but made no attempt to catch it. I laughed, looking at the way Phil’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Yeah maybe, but not with you!” Phil playfully pushed me, just as another pinecone dropped into my lap.

I looked up at Feathai, grinning. I threw the pinecone toward her, and she dove low to grab it. She flew over us, making weird noises that sounded almost as if she were laughing. At first, it was just the two of us playing while Phil was watching, but then Lavaye and Katla (Connor’s and Phil’s dragon respectively) joined us, dropping small stones and pinecones down for me and Phil to throw.

It’s actually a lot of fun, and Phil and I are out of breath within minutes, laughing as we drop down to the ground. The dragons seem to take that as a hint, because they too descend. Feathai comes over to me, and lies a mere metre next to me. I think that means she must trust me a little, so I slowly stretched my arm out to touch her. As soon as she noticed, she moved away. I tried again, but she just moved away from my hand again.

I sighed and turned around on my back to find Phil staring at me. He cleared his throat, moving his eyes away from mine. “She’s probably just shy. Katla wouldn’t let me touch her either.” He said, looking at his dragon, who had her head on top of Lavaye’s back. “I know, but she didn’t even approach me this morning. It was like she was afraid of me!” I said, looking at the animal next to me.

Feathai was staring at me too, her dark brown scales shimmering in the sun. Phil just smiled at me, sitting up. “It’s okay Dan, don’t expect too much of her just yet.” I smiled at him, surprised at the wisdom in his voice.

Just then, all the dragons lifted their heads all at once. I saw Feathai move her ears, listening carefully. Then she shot up into the sky, the wind created with that action messing up my hair completely. I sat up, staring to where all the dragons were flying toward. It was Anna, standing next to a man in a bright yellow NIDC sweater. They were both blowing whistles, and although I couldn’t hear anything, they dragons all seemed to respond to that.

“Those are dragon-whistles.” Phil said matter of factly. “They make sounds only dragons, with their superior hearing, can hear.” Once more I was surprised by his knowledge. “Wow you know a lot about them.” I said. Phil smiled at me. “Do you want to go on over and watch? I think Anna is going to feed them!” I laughed at his excitement, and together we walked toward the dragons.

 

As it turned out, the man in the yellow sweater was Jonathan, Anna’s husband and fellow dragon-carer. Jonathan sounded indeed a bit ill when he introduced himself to us, but regardless of that he was very enthusiastic as he explained what and how he was feeding the dragons. I noticed that, beside the ten dragons of our class, there were six tiny white dragons as well. They were playful, biting into the bigger dragons’ tails and then flying away really quickly.

They were about as big as a large dog, though I could tell that two were a little bigger than the others. Anna laughed as she fed all of them, making sure to give every dragon the same portion. Phil and I helped them, although I didn’t really liked touching the rats and other rodents the dragons had for lunch.

“Miss Anna, where are all the dragons of the other class? Can’t they go outside?” Phil asked, and it was then I realized that I hadn’t seen them at all yet. Anna’s face fell, and Jonathan responded with a sigh. “They’re a lot bigger, and they’re of noble breeds you see. If we’d let them have lunch with these buddies, they’d eat all the food. We let the bigger dragons out after the first group’s lunch, and then they can stay out longer after we bring this group in for dinner.”

Wow, so there were dragons even bigger than ours at this school? I mean, yeah, Feathai may be small, but some of the others from our group were definitely very large. It figures, though, that the school would save the best dragons for the other class. They were the children of influential riders, who had worked their asses of to get their kids accepted at the NIDC.

When we finished feeding the dragons, Anna told Phil and me to go back to our dorms. “The other students from your year will be arriving shortly, and they won’t appreciate you being here.” “What is it with everybody telling us the other class will hate us? Why will they judge us so much?” I asked, confused. Jonathan, who was getting the food for the other group ready, shared a look with Anna, both of them seemingly tentative to tell us this.

“It’s just that the Advanced Class, as we’re supposed to call them, has a different idea about who should and who shouldn’t be accepted into this school. Not all of them are that bad, but most would rather die than be seen with someone who isn’t from a rider-family.” Jonathan sighed whilst dumping a couple dozen dead mice into a bucket.

I was just about to ask how long this had being going on, when I heard voices nearing the dragon stalls. I looked up to see the Advanced Class walking toward us, since apparently they didn’t start classes until like two PM. One of them, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes, saw us and frowned. “Jonathan, I thought I’d told you we do not wish to be surrounded by these… Students.” She said, her voice as icy as her eyes.

“They were just helping, Francine.” Said Anna quickly, turning to us. “Thanks you two, but you really should be going right now.” Francine raised one eyebrow at Anna and scoffed. “Anna. Still working here I see?” “Yes Francine, just like the past five years. And just like the past five years, Mr Bibbleson still employs women as teachers, regardless of your personal views on the matter.”

Phil and I choose that moment to try to quietly walk back to the main building, getting away from whatever rude comment Francine was going to make next. “She’s rather- uhm- intense, don’t you think?” Phil said. “It’s okay Phil, you can say she’s an asshole.” I laughed at his attempt to stay civil.

“You don’t know her, maybe she’s quite nice!” Phil said. We both stayed quiet for a couple of second before both laughing hysterically. “Yeah Phil, I’m sure she was just being friendly when she told Jonathan she didn’t want to be near us!” “Maybe she’s just afraid we’ll take up to much air!” Phil laughed, bumping my shoulder with his.

 

It was Tuesday morning, and today we’d start with Homeroom, given by Miss Marbles. We’d then continue with Career and Guidance, with Mr Oakley. We’d end the day with dragon care, where we’d already have to try to ride the dragons, or so I heard. That was a bit of an issue for me, as Feathai wouldn’t let me go anywhere near her yesterday. I was concerned why she was so incredibly shy. I mean, sure, more than one dragon had not let their new owner pet them, but Feathai was the only one who didn’t even approach me at all.

No time to worry though. No time to do anything really, as it was 8:15 and I wasn’t even dressed yet. I had forgotten to set an alarm last night, as I was hanging out with Louise, Phil, Troye and Connor. We’d had so much fun that we forgot the time completely and I fell asleep as soon as my face touched my pillow.

Right now I could only regret it, as I had to get dressed and have breakfast in now 14 minutes. I didn’t bother to do my hair, despite my good intention not to be a hobbit, and I raced downstairs for a quick piece of toast before making my way to homeroom, which was in the building next to the main one. Miss Marbles noticed my being late, but she didn’t really seem to be bothered. I mean she shouldn’t have been, today was our first real day of school, and I was only a few minutes late.

Unfortunately for me, the reason Miss Marbles hadn’t tried to scold me for being late, was the presence of Mr Bibbleson in the back of the room. “Daniel! I told you that being late means facing consequences! You will be at the dragon stalls at four today, for detention!” He said, straightening another brightly coloured bow tie.

I just sighed, knowing from personal experience that trying to get out of it wouldn’t do me any good. “Yes sir.” I said. Miss Marbles then went into full detail of what our lives at this school would look like, but the only part that really interested me was that apparently we have to pay for our travel back to our parents’ house during Christmas break. My parents weren’t rich, in fact they were quite poor. There was no way they could pay for a plane ticket or a car to come get me.

Whatever, I’d burn that bridge when I’d get to it. For now, I should focus on not getting more detention, as Mr Bibbleson had already threatened to punish two people who weren’t paying attention, and the guy didn’t seem to like me that much anyway.

After homeroom, we all walked to Career and Guidance, which was in the classroom next to ours. Another class, probably a year ahead of us, was just walking out. Waiting next to the door were the twelve kids from the Advance Class. They were looking us up and down, and I saw Francine whisper something to the girl next to her whilst staring at me. The other girl, with brown eyes and hair to match (I think I hear someone call her Tanya), looked at her like she didn’t get why Francine was talking to her, which to be honest was quite funny.

Francine just huffed and walked into the class, taking a seat in the far back. Two other girls, both blonde I noticed (though one of them was definitely dying it), instantly sat next to her. Molly, who’d immediately recognised who she thought was the queen bee, sat next to them as well. To my delight, Francine just turned her back to her, talking to the girls next to her.

I sat next to Louise, who had Zoe on her other side. They both talked to me about how my hair looked great (which I didn’t believe), until a guy who didn’t look that much older than us walked into the room. He wore glasses, and his silver blazer had glitter on it. Jeez the teachers here were weird, there was a married couple, a woman with purple hair and now this guy, who honestly looked like he was about to burst out in a show tune (in a good, fabulous kind of way).

Mr Oakley (or Tyler, as he told us) was nice though. He gave us a quick introduction, and then started telling us about the way the career-system worked. We’d all known this for a very long time, so long that I could’ve told the entire story already.

Riders had the first choice of career. The five people with the highest grades in their year were asked to take the places that were free at that moment in the political system. If they denied (which not a lot of people did really), the freed places would be given to whoever was most qualified, whether they were a rider or not. The rest of the riders then choose their path. You could be a teacher at this school, a dragon breeder, a traveller, or you could pursue a normal career.

When the dragon-riders had chosen, the students from other schools could choose. The best places were already gone by then though, and even if they could find something they liked, chances were they weren’t hiring. The recession hit us hard, but especially those who didn’t have a dragon by their side. In that aspect I was lucky to be chosen to go to the NIDC. At least I could get a job that payed a lot, so I could support my family.

 

The class flew by and before I knew it, I found myself at our dragon care class. Anna and Jonathan had just shown us how to put on saddles on the dragons, so their scales wouldn’t bother us. I was glad to see that Feathai actually let me pet her today, albeit still seemed reluctantly, but at least she didn’t try to get away. Katla was letting Phil pet her as well. Actually, most dragons were opening up to their owners.

Jonathan, who wasn’t so ill anymore today, explained that this wasn’t usual. “They must really like you guys. Yesterday in the other class, most of the dragons didn’t even bat an eye at the new students.” Anna interrupted, correcting Jonathan. “Well it isn’t _that_ unusual. We always see that the people that are in the Average Class like you bond with their dragons easier. I think it’s because you guys understand the privilege of owning a dragon better than they do.”

Jonathan smiled and nodded. “Yeah, the dragons like to feel valued, they’re very noble animals. They don’t just let anybody near them.” I smile, looking at Feathai and her saddle, that matched her scales. I made a silent promise to myself that I’d always appreciate having her, and that I’d be kind to her until they day one of us died. She somehow must’ve noticed my affection toward her, as she nuzzled her nose to my shoulder a little.

Jonathan showed all of us how to ascend onto our dragons. We all did so, some with more grace than others (don’t look at me I was never good at being graceful), and I was fully prepared to be launched into the air when Anna spoke. “All right you guys, we’re just going to be practicing on the ground today, no need to actually fly today, seeing as that is still a bit early.”

I was disappointed, but I was also secretly relieved. The saddle had little straps that bound my legs to Feathai’s back, but I wasn’t really confident in its ability to keep me from falling to my untimely death. This was still an amazing experience though, sitting on the back of this majestic creature, having been granted a wish I wasn’t sure I still had.

I felt myself feeling hopeful to what the future might hold for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I have absolutely no idea how long this story is going to be, but i hope to get to at least 8-10 chapters :)  
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this!


	5. A Surprising Christmas

Whoever said that being in love feels great is a fucking liar. Yeah, at first love was this cute little bubbly thing inside my stomach, but now it’s just aching. Whenever he leaves, whenever I’m in the same room but not with him, even when I’m talking to him but he just doesn’t fucking know how madly in love I am, even then I feel my stomach tighten like I’m going to be sick. It’s not even fun anymore, just painful.

Of course Phil, being who he is, was going to be this freaking amazing person that actually wants to be friends with me and hang out with me. He couldn’t just be some asshole that I’d get over after like three seconds of talking to him. No, he had to be a freaking angel.

I ended up getting detention pretty much every day, and I just showed up to help Anna and Jonathan now, regardless of whether or not I had detention. I usually didn’t even know. So every day I showed up to help feed and bathe the dragons, and every day Phil was right there with me. Apparently he must’ve gotten a lot of detention from Mr Bibbleson too, but I’d never actually been there when Phil got detention, so I had no idea what he’d done, and I wasn’t about to ask him.

Detention was the time we hang out and talked, just the two of us. We had a little time after classes, when we were not doing homework, but that time was spent hanging out with all of our friends. Louise and Connor hang out at our dorm more than in their own. Dodie, Carrie and Zoe sometimes came over to do homework, or we’d go over to theirs. PJ and Connor had the only dorm with a TV, so every Saturday morning, our entire class went over to watch a movie or play Mario kart. Sometimes, even Molly would show up.

I was glad that I had made so many friends in these last few months, but the problem of these amazing friends was that they were always there… I literally couldn’t plan anything with just Phil, as there was always someone inviting themselves to join us. It wasn’t rude of them though, they just thought we were two pals hanging out and they wanted to join.

God, what am I saying? As far as I know, Phil and I aren’t more than just friends. I had absolutely no idea if he liked me as more than a friend. Of course, there had been moments that made me doubt: He told me he liked my eyes, he constantly wants to hang out, and he compliments my outfit, stuff like that. The problem is though, that all of that means nothing. He could’ve easily said that as a friend. Louise tells me stuff like that all the time, and she’s not going to be dating me anytime soon.

Louise had come close to being my best friend here, besides Phil of course. Most people were nice, but she and I just shared our sense in humour and our awkwardness. Hanging out with her usually ended up with both of us in laughter, so we just took the awkward situations for granted. Speaking of Louise, she was supposed to pick me up in like… Well, five minutes ago.

It was Christmas break, and since I’d have to pay for my own plane-ticket home with the non-existent money from my non-existent job, I was going to have to stay at school, instead of with my parents. Louise was originally going to be spending the break in some sunny country with her parents, but she got in a fight with them about her not wanting to quit school to become an accountant, like her dad. She’d refused to go.

Phil was staying at school too, as his parents were taking a trip around the world (too much money I suppose, the exact opposite of my reason of staying). His brother invited him for Christmas dinner, but Phil had refused, because it was his brother’s first Christmas with his new wife.

Louise, Phil and I had been quite bummed that we’d have to have Christmas dinner in the canteen, as the food had the tendency to taste like cardboard. Breakfast here was a treat, lunch was all right, but dinner was terrible. Anna and Jonathan had overheard us talking about it, and they’d immediately invited the three of us to dinner with them and their two kids. I was going to refuse, but Louise had already accepted. Anna and Jonathan were by far the kindest teachers at our school, but I was a little worried they were being exploited by all the students asking for favours.

They didn’t seem to mind though, so that is how I found myself in an actual suit with a tie that felt weird around my neck. I walked out of my room, deciding to wait for Louise on the couch. Upon said couch sat Phil, in a gorgeous suit with a blue bow tie that complimented his eyes. I stood there, speechless for at least a full minute, before I realized that this staring might be a little creepy. Phil didn’t notice though, he was lost in a book, he wasn’t really in the same world as me right now.

I sat down on the couch next to him, smiling to myself as he sat up straight, startled. He smiled at me, adjusting my tie so it didn’t strangle me anymore. “Thanks. You look amazing Phil.” I said, hoping that he didn’t notice the way my voice shook a little. “You too, you clean up nicely.” Phil laughed. He opened his mouth, but seemed to change his mind before anything came out.

“What?” I asked. “Is there something wrong?” “Uhh, I just- you know- just wanted to ask you something.” Phil said. I waited for him to continue, but he didn’t. “Shoot.” I said, smiling encouragingly. Phil took a deep breath and fiddled with his hands in his lap. “Would you maybe want to do something together this vacation? Like a- I don’t know- a date or something?”

I stare at him, dumbfounded, as I try to decipher whether or not he’s joking. So I wasn’t wrong about the signs, they’d actually been signs of something more than friendship. Oh my God, Phil Freaking Lester just asked me out! I smiled, completely and utterly content with myself. Well, I mean I was smiling, until I realised that I hadn’t actually answered yet. Phil was staring at me, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

“Uhh yeah, I’d love to!” I say, trying to sound excited, but not too excited, if you know what I mean. Phil smiles at me, and for a moment we just stare into each other’s eyes like fools. It doesn’t last very long though, as Louise takes that as the perfect moment to barge into the room, completely unaware that Phil and I were having a staring contest.

“Aloha! You guys ready to get going?” She said, waving at us. “Yes ma’am!” Phil says, saluting her awkwardly. “Louise, you look amazing!” I said, meaning it. Louise was wearing a white dress with pink and purple flowers on it, and she totally rocked the outfit. “Why thank you Daniel, the two of you don’t look too bad yourselves!” She smiled. “But seriously, we should get going, we’re going to be late!”

 

Dinner with the SacconeJoly’s was an experience, to say the least. Anna and Jonathan had two kids, Emilia and Eduardo, four and two respectively. Add to that six small dragons in a cottage that was definitely not build for this many inhabitants, and you get the crowded experience that was my Christmas.

Emilia and Eduardo were absolutely adorable. They were a little shy at first, especially Eduardo, but it only took Louise a short conversation about Frozen for them to enthusiastically burst out in song. It was absolutely endearing, and Jonathan pulled out his phone to film them. Phil and I joined in on the song too, albeit a bit tentative.

Then Anna brought out the turkey. I’d never had turkey before, as it was too expensive for my family to afford, but it tasted great. There were delicious potatoes, and Brussel’s sprouts and carrots and broccoli and basically I ended up stuffing myself so much my stomach hurt. We talked about a lot during dinner, about dragons, school but also music and hobby’s.

We sat at the table for an hour before we decided to have dessert, hoping that we’d be able to eat again. We had profiteroles and cream slices, and they were amazing. I had like five, at the very least, and I regretted it right after. I was sure I hadn’t eaten this much my entire life, but was just soooooo good.

After dinner, Louise and Phil helped Anna put the kids to bed, whilst Jonathan showed me his PlayStation, which to be honest was amazing. Phil apparently was amazing with kids, as he was asked to babysit the next morning, allowing Anna and Jonathan to go out for a walk for a few hours, to let their dragons out.

I had to admit, the exciting face Phil had when he accepted sort of made my heart melt. Louise saw me staring at him adoringly, and she just raised one eyebrow. I blushed, ducking my head and she winked at me. She probably knows I like him, she’s quite observant. She was the first to know that Zoe liked Alfie from the Advanced Class, and she was the one that noticed that Tanya and Jim, also from the Advanced Class, were a couple.

“So do you guys want to hang out before we go to bed?” Louise asked, as we were making our way back to our dorm. Anna and Jonathan lived just off campus, and we were walking the ten minute walk back to our building. “I’d love to, but since I have to get up early tomorrow, I think I should just go to bed right now.” Phil said. “I’d like to, we can hang out at your dorm?” I said, feeling slightly bummed that Phil wouldn’t be joining us. “Yeah sure!” Louise said.

Way made our way back to our rooms way too soon, but luckily I could find consolation in the fact that Phil and I were going to go on a date sometime this week. Louise and I headed toward her room, which she’d actually taken the time to decorate. She’d painted flowers on her desk and dresser. She’d put up light pink curtains and a dreamcatcher that always caught my interest when I entered her room.

“Hey Dan, I have a gift from my sister, wanna share?” Louise says, holding up a bottle of whiskey. I laugh, unsure. “Louise, I’ve never had anything stronger than beer, are you sure this is a good idea?” I asked nervously. “Sure it is, we’ll take it slow okay?” She asked, and I found myself nodding and sitting down on her double bed.

We didn’t take it slow. We ended up drinking the entire bottle, whilst talking about everything there is to talk about. At some point we’d decided it would be a good idea to go the dragon stalls, and make a cosy spot out of blankets on the floor there. Feathai and the other dragons watched us curiously. In the past few months, she and I had become incredibly close. I’d actually flown on her twice already, and both times went great. I came to ride with her once a day, and I washed her scales at least twice a week.

Louise and I sat in front of her stall, feeding Feathai and the others dragon-treats, whilst talking. I told her about my crush on Phil, she gave me make-up tips and together we loudly sang Disney songs, until we passed out together. We lay next to each other, our backs turned toward each other.

That is how Anna, Phil and Mr Bibbleson found us the next morning. I woke up to Mr Bibbleson’s usually so chipper voice ranting. I couldn’t really make out what he was saying at first, as all I could focus on was the pounding ache in my head that was keeping me from realising what was really going on.

“… I can’t believe this! This is unacceptable, I cannot stand for this! Our students should NOT behave like this!” “Sir, please listen to me. I’m sure there is an explanation for this. I know they shouldn’t have been drinking, but I’m sure they-“I heard Anna pleaded, before getting interrupted. “You think I care about that? Miss Anna, you know as well as I do that BOYS AND GIRLS SHOULD NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!”

Sleep together? Louise and I innocently fell asleep next to one another, and all this guy could focus on was the fact that we had a different gender? Like I was going to get her pregnant, I was as gay as a thousand rainbows. And why didn’t he care about the drinking? Any responsible adult would’ve ranted about that bit too…

I sat up, squinting my eyes at the bright light coming from the opened double doors. “What is going on?” I asked, my voice raspy. “I’d like to know that as well young man!” Mr Bibbleson said, looking down at me as if he’d kill me if he could. Louise woke up too now, holding her head like it was on fire. “Nothing! Nothing happened!” I said, way too loud for my own ears.

I looked at Phil, hoping for back up. He looked so hurt. He had tears in his eyes, and as soon as we made eye contact, he turned on his heels and ran away. Shit, he must think that Louise and I did something last night! Shittedy shit shit. Why was life always so complicated?

 

As Mr Bibbleson continued ranting, with Anna next to him sighing, the empty whiskey bottle lay on the ground, forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was getting really excited for Christmas last week, and ended up writing this Christmas-chapter.  
> I know the time has gone really fast in this chapter, and it probably will again next chapter, so i hope it is still nice to read :)  
> Also, here is a picture of the SacconeJoly's, because they're just so cute :)  
> 


	6. Counting Down To Midnight

Louise walks me back to my dorm, whilst giving various reasons as to why Phil storming off looking hurt did not in fact mean that he believed something was going on between her and me. “Come on Dan! We didn’t do anything! We’re just friends! Can’t you just explain this to him?” Louise said, apparently giving up the hope I was actually listening to her arguments. “Like he’s going to believe that! He found the two of us after we’d spent a drunken night together, he’d be crazy to think nothing happened!”

“But LITERALLY NOTHING HAPPENED!” Louise shouted at me, throwing her hands in the air. I looked up at her, sighing. “I know, you’re right. I’m just scared he won’t listen to me.” Louise nodded once, and then another time. “Yeah I get it, it’s okay Dan, really. If you want to I’ll talk to him with you.” “That would probably make things worse, but thanks.” We were at my dorm. I smiled sadly at her and got my key out, as Louise walked to her door.

Louise and I had had to sit through about half an hour of Mr Bibbleson preaching about norms and values, only interrupted once by Anna, who gave us some aspirin to endure the rant. I had to give it to Mr Bibbleson though, he never really seemed to run out of breath. And for a guy who seemed to be cheery all the time and spoke mainly though exclamation points, he could really deliver a tirade if he wanted to.

When he’d finally shut up, he stomped off saying he needed some Advil. Louise and I were left with Anna, who gave us the silent treatment. To be honest, that was a lot worse. Anna was the only teacher (beside Tyler) that I felt completely comfortable talking to, and now she wasn’t talking to me.

When I opened my door, I was ready to face Phil, I’d already started on a speech in my head that would totally convince him I didn’t like Louise like that. Unfortunately for me though, Phil wasn’t there. I checked his room, and mine and Troye’s just to be sure, but he was nowhere to be seen. He must’ve left when I was enduring Mr Bibbleson’s speech. I sighed, realizing that I was going to have to save the explanation for later.

I didn’t get that chance though. Phil must’ve been really mad at me for agreeing to go on a date with him and then getting drunk with Louise. I didn’t see him for the rest of our week-long vacation. That was quite the achievement, as we lived in the same dorm. I didn’t see him for breakfast, and when I came downstairs for dinner, the kitchen ladies told me he’d already had his.

During the day I helped Anna (who’d thankfully forgiven me) and Jonathan with the dragons, and I worked in the kitchen in the mornings. In the evening I had to help clean the rooms of the Advanced Class. That really wasn’t that bad, as it wasn’t really gross or anything, and I could look at their rooms and get an idea of their personalities.

Francine’s room was, unsurprisingly, filled with posters and pictures of influential businessman, like she fangirled over them during her free time. Actually that wasn’t that unlikely. I could totally see Francine having a fangirl-attack after school over a fifty year old guy who handled financials for a living. Or maybe she was more into the safety-riders, the police and the army. The non-rider forces of our country were muscled, from training their asses of, but it would be just like Francine to like the ones that were scrawny from sitting on their ass all day.

I’d have thought the cleaning ladies would’ve scolded me when I laughed at the ridiculous rooms some of the Advanced Class had, but actually they just laughed along with me. They helped me make fun of the posters on the walls, the stuffed animals, or the emptiness in their rooms (which, according to this one cleaning Lady names Janet, was supposed to reflect the emptiness of their souls).

All in all, cleaning wasn’t so bad. Until they asked me to clean Phil’s room, that is. He wasn’t there (Surprise, surprise), so the ladies had me dust his books and vacuum the carpet. Phil’s room was the complete opposite of mine. His was colourful where mine was cold and grey. His duvet looked comfy and I was tempted to run my hand across it to feel its softness.

His books were brightly coloured too. Some I’d read, like Harry Potter, but some others were strange to me. A Court of Thorns and Roses, Carry On and Boy 7 were titles I could vaguely place as books I’d seen in the library back home, but I didn’t recall actually reading them. It was all just a part of Phil I’d yet to discover, if he’d ever give me the chance. I’m just not so sure he would anymore.

 

By Saturday, everyone had arrived back at the NIDC to celebrate New Year’s together. Everyone noticed there was something wrong between Phil and I, but they were careful not to ask about it. Too careful, actually. Louise must’ve given everybody a heads up, because the subject of Phil was avoided by everyone and I was sure Phil was getting the same treatment. They made sure that, whenever we had to sit with all ten of us, there would be a small wall of friends separating us.

I’m sure they all meant well, but now it was fucking impossible to talk to Phil. He stopped hiding, but I saw of him even less. I missed him. It wasn’t just the fact that I had a crush on him and that during every moment without him I felt needles pinching my heart, it was missing my best friend. That was what Phil had become: the one person I could always depend on. Not being around him hurt me, but I had no way of telling him that.

On New Year’s, I helped Anna get the dragons inside early in the afternoon, as they were not allowed to be outside during the fireworks. They’d definitely be scared of them, so Anna and Jonathan would spent the night with them. They did that as a tradition every year, although Emilia and Eduardo would rather be at home. Anna was just explaining how they were going to let the kids stay at home this year when she slipped up.

“… so I just asked Phil yesterday evening to babysit them until the fireworks stop and he agreed.” My head shot up and Anna’s eyes went big as she realised what she’d said. So Phil had been helping her, at night! That would explain where he had been every evening last week and why Anna had, too, been avoiding anything to do with Phil. Phil had probably made me out to be some sort of villain, an evil dude who agreed to date him and then decided to get drunk and spent the night with someone else.

That wasn’t true though, I realised, as Anna spoke again after a few moments of silence. “Dan, I know that you and him aren’t on good terms right now, but I didn’t mean to hurt you by talking about him.” “That’s fine, I won’t die when I hear his name.” I say jokingly, trying (and failing, probably) to pretend I didn’t feel a sting in my chest at the mention of his name. “How’d you know anyhow?” I asked.

“As you probably understand now, Phil comes in here at night to help. He doesn’t really talk about you, not usually, but I know anyway. I don’t think he’s doing so great Dan, he really misses you.” I nodded absentmindedly. “Dan, just tell him you like him. He’ll know you and Louise didn’t do anything if you just say so.” Anna closed the dragon stalls, and walked out of the double doors. I stared after her at first, until I broke out of my daze. “I didn’t say anything about liking him.” I said. It came out like a question.

“Neither did he. You didn’t have to.”

 

_3 hours and 26 minutes to midnight_

Suits and ties should be banned. I can’t look normal in them, I look like a penguin gone wrong. Connor is helping me with my tie, because my hands are shaking too much. Anna had been right, obviously. I could keep imagining telling Phil about my feelings and use his detachment as an excuse, or I could just freaking man up and tell him. Just like that.

I’d yelled at Connor a couple of minutes ago, told him that he needed to stop avoiding Phil’s name around me. He wasn’t even angry, he just looked like he pitied me. Troye came in, and he and Connor spent a few minutes making love eyes at each other, thinking I didn’t notice. As soon as my tie was done I excused myself and walked outside.

_2 hours and 56 minutes to midnight_

I had ended up going to the only being that would comfort me without question. Feathai’s golden eyes followed me as I entered her stall. Jonathan and Anna wouldn’t be here for another two hours or so, which gave me time for some quality time with my favourite non-human friend. I remembered the first time I met her, right here at this stall.

She’d seemed so tiny and small that I didn’t really believe that she could be brave and daring. I knew differently now. As soon as she warmed up to me, she started to show me what she was really like. In our flying or riding lessons she performed better than any other dragon, following the orders I gave by shifting my weight effortlessly. She seemed to dare the other dragons to try to be better.

She nudged dragons and humans and flew away before they could react, making weird sounds. When other dragons were fighting she broke it up by flying in between them. She was my little angel, and I had begun to love her dearly. She was sat in the corner of her stall, looking at me relaxed. I sat down against shaft and she curled her long tail around my legs.

I was softly humming a song, and before I knew it she started humming along. It wasn’t really humming, more a weird vibration I hadn’t heard her make before, and she definitely couldn’t hold tune, but it was endearing non the less. I hummed New Born by Muse, which Phil and I had agreed to be our favourite.

We sat there for a while, enjoying each other’s presence, when I hear footsteps running away. For some reason I thought it was Phil, and my suspicion was confirmed when I heard Katla, Phil’s dragon, make a noise of protest at her owner leaving. He must’ve been in her stall all this time, as I didn’t hear him come in.

I untangled Feathai’s tail from my legs, and sprinted outside. He wasn’t there.

_1 hour and 59 minutes to midnight_

I had been looking for Phil for almost an freaking hour. What, he thought I didn’t have anything better to do? Not that I had. I’d grilled Anna for answers when I ran into her, and she told me Phil would arrive at their house at ten. It was a minute after ten now, but I didn’t see him yet.

Yes, I was standing in front of Anna and Jonathans cottage, waiting for Phil to arrive. No, I am not creepy. I hope.

_1 hour and 32 minutes to midnight_

God, why wasn’t Phil here yet? It was freezing cold outside. It had started snowing five minutes ago, and instead of wondering what all that cold would mean for my body, all I could think about was what it would mean for the fireworks. I had this romantic idea in my head of me convincing Phil to love me right as the clock struck midnight, and him kissing me with fireworks in the background.

Instead, I was still waiting for him to show up. I saw the lights on inside, but I didn’t see Phil yet. How long was this going to take? I decided to send my parents a happy new year’s text early, in case I froze to death before midnight.

_41 minutes to midnight_

I should head back. I really should.

_10 minutes to midnight_

If I went now, I would be able to celebrate New Years’ with my friends, or I could sit with Anna and the dragons. I saw a light go on in Emilia’s room a little while ago, so I assumed Jonathan was home. Maybe Phil had decided not to babysit?

But if I went now, it would be like accepting that Phil and I would never be okay again. Right? That’s not an unfair assumption right? Jeez, the this cold is making me delirious. All of the sudden a door opened. I turned around to see Phil walking outside, Eduardo (barely visible underneath his warm winter clothes) on his arm. Emilia was right behind him, in a pink coat with matching mittens and a bright white hat.

“Dan?!” Phil said, his eyes going big. “Hi.” I said, waving a little with my frozen hand. Thank god I was wearing gloves, I didn’t want to see how blue my hands were right now. “What are you doing here?” Phil said, worry evident in his voice.

“Waiting for you actually. Didn’t know you were already here.” I mumbled. Phil frowned, putting Eduardo down. “Well I got here early… Come to the stalls with us okay? We’ll go somewhere warm after I drop Emilia and Eduardo off.” Phil said hesitantly. We? Did that mean we could talk?

I just nodded. I followed him and the kids to the stalls, smiling slightly when Emilia took my hand. We didn’t make it halfway until I stood still. Realization (in combination with my newly found insanity) flooded over me. I had to tell Phil now, or he’d never know.

“Phil! Nothing happed between Louise and me! I am literally as gay as can be. I’m more gay than Ellen DeGeneres and Tyler Oakley combined! Well, maybe not. That is a lot of gay. But I like you, not Louise! We’re just friends, honestly! Not you and I, Louise and I, we’re just-“ I cut myself off from rambling on any longer. I held my breath. Phil had stopped as well, and he turned around slowly. All of the sudden he walked toward me and put his lips on mine.

It was just that, really. Lips touching for a short moment. Nothing more, nothing extreme. But it was amazing, it was perfect. I stared at him, my mouth open wide, my eyes as big as tea cups. Everything was quiet for a minute, Emilia and Eduardo staring at us like we were staring at each other.

And then Emilia giggled, her cute dimples showing. I laughed as well, a little hysterical, and Phil joined in too. After frowning for at least ten seconds, Eduardo laughed too, although I doubt he understood what had happened. We just stood there laughing, as Phil linked his hand with mine.

_38 minutes after midnight_

There were no fireworks, as it was snowing too much, but it didn’t matter. Phil and I didn’t romantically kiss at midnight, like I’d imagined. We just hugged, and wished everyone a happy new year. We walked back to our dorms after having half a glass of champagne each (“Not a drop more you little alcoholic!” Jonathan had winked at me).

Louise’s eyes went big as we walked in holding hands. She ran up to us and gave the both of us a bone-crushing hug. Connor, who’d been making out with Troye before we came in, just grinned at me and mouthed ‘finally’.

It was festive and fun and delightful, and we danced with some of our own friends, people from the other years and even some people from the Advanced Class. No, I didn’t kiss my crush at midnight, but I was with him, and that was so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey don't mock me, it's almost New Year's (In like two months)


	7. The Competition

Life was a cruel, cruel joke. The morning after both the worst and best day of my life, I was sat at the breakfast tables with a running nose at 8:15. Instead of letting us sleep in after New Year’s, we’d been pulled from our beds at eight, with the message to be ready in fifteen minutes. I had a huge headache and I was definitely coming down with something. This was, of course, not that surprising, as I’d spent most of last night out in the cold.

Why we’d been pulled out of bed so violently was unclear so far. Breakfast had been served, but I wasn’t really that interested, as I felt as throwing up anyway. Phil was happily digging in next to me, eating his waffles with his right hand and intertwining his left with mine. I smiled at him, resisting the urge to duck my head. He stared back, the corners of his lips tilting upward.

Louise coughed and I immediately looked down at my empty plate, blushing. “Well don’t let me interrupted you Heart Eyes!” She giggled. “I was just going to let you know that miss Evil has been staring at you like you killed her puppy.” “Who’s miss Evil?” I asked, turning around. I stared right into the eyes of no one else than Francine. As soon as she saw me looking, she whispered something to the girl next to her and started making her way over to us.

“Shit, she’s coming this way.” I said to Phil and Louise whilst trying to look really busy, as if that was going to stop Francine from coming over here. I felt a finger tapping my shoulder, as a cold, sharp voice spoke. “Daniel Howell. I know what you’re planning. You are NOT going to win.” I turned around, raising my eyebrows at her.

“What are you talking about? Win at what?” I said confused. “Oh don’t try to pretend you don’t know. Anna told me you’re going to sign up. Don’t worry, you won’t make it that far.” With that Francine turned around on her heels, her little flock of followers right behind her. “What was that all about?” Phil asked, clearly as dumbfounded as I was.

Just then, Mr Bibbleson and some of the teachers walked in the room, Anna and Jonathan among them. Anna and I made eye contact, but she looked away immediately. Weird. Mr Bibbleson got a microphone from one of the teacher and tapped it awkwardly. I didn’t know there was a sound system in this room, but I became painfully away of that as a sharp sound went through the room. Mr Bibbleson almost dropped the microphone in surprise, and hold it differently, cutting the noise. Not a man of technology then.

“Good day students! We’re sorry to wake you up so early, but it’s such a lovely day isn’t it?” He paused, probably waiting for a response, but it stayed agonizingly quiet. “Well- Uhm- Anyway. We’ve gathered you all here today because we have a very special announcement! In three months exactly, our school will have some very special visitors! The leaders of our country, the Council of the Riders, will visit for a very special day!

“We will be organizing a competition, and the winners will win a very exceptional prize! Three students will be allowed to join the NIDC council, like every year, but this year they’ll also be allowed to join the Council of the Riders as a junior member. The Council has decided to make some… _changes_ to the NIDC, and also to the unfortunate gap between riders and non-riders.”

My eyes went big. They were actually going to change things? This was more progress than there’d been in years! If the right person would be able to win this competition, the huge difference between riders and normal people could be nullified without difficulty. This could change the low chances of a good job that well educated people who didn’t have a dragon had to face. Hardworking people like my parents, who’d always been shoved aside for people who were rich and not always as qualified. This could be great.

It could be, as long as the right people were there to change things. Anna. She must’ve heard of the competition, and thought of me. I did always rant about the injustice of our nations’ systems. I looked up at her with raised eyebrows, finding her smiling at me encouragingly. Phil was looking at me too, and so were most of our friends.

“- So whoever wants to join has to have a team assembled by tonight. Remember: one team member has to take a test about dragon-care and get the highest score, one has to do a race of sorts, and the last member has to perform certain tasks on a stage with their dragon. Your teachers will now hand out flyers with more information, please come to my office to register your team. Thank you for your attention!”

For a few moments, everything was quiet. Then all hell broke loose. Everyone started talking at the same time, and quite loudly too. Anna came over to apologize for telling Francine I was going to compete, but I just shrugged it off. “You’re right, I should do this.” I smiled.

 

All day, Phil, Louise and I strategized about who we should have on our team. We were going to make two teams of people we’d want on the Council, to increase our chances. Zoe, and her boyfriend Alfie, were going to join us. One of the girls from the Advanced Class, Hannah, had offered to join too. After (not so subtly) asking her about her reasons for wanting to join us, she revealed to be against the privileges the riders were given too.

PJ was going to take the test, as he knew everything there was to know about dragon care and he had an incredible memory. Zoe and I were going to race and Hannah and Alfie would do the stage-bit. That left us with one person short: someone to take the test as well.

“Phil, can’t you do it? You know so much about dragons!” I said enthusiastically. “Oh I wouldn’t be any good.” Phil blushed. “Nonsense Phil, you have some of the highest grades out of everyone in our year.” PJ said. “Yeah maybe, but it’d get nervous and screw up.” Phil mumbled. I smiled at him. “No you wouldn’t, you’re so smart, you’d-“ “Don’t make me.” Phil said sharply and I was taken aback a bit.

“No, of course not. If you really don’t want to.” I muttered. We were all quiet for a while, until someone cleared their throat. “I could help you.”

Molly. It had been freaking Molly who’d offered to take the test. The same Molly that seemed to hate all of us for no reason and was always on Francine’s side. “Well don’t look at me like that! I’m actually against riders ruling the world too!” She said. I must’ve looked at her weirdly, as she continued on an even more agitated tone. “Please guys, I get amazing grades in dragon-care. Just because I didn’t really like Terra at first doesn’t mean I hate my dragon now.”

I looked at Phil, and he just shrugged. “Why do you want to be on the Council?” He asked. Molly looked at her, a determined look in her eyes. “My family is poor. My dad’s an extraordinary scientist, but since he’s no rider, he’s stuck as an underpaid high school teacher. My mom works in the navy, but only riders are allowed to be a Coronel, even though she’d be much better at it. I’ve seen people be judged and criticized for something they couldn’t get every day of my life and I am sick of it.”

I nodded, understanding very well what she meant. “All right, you’re in. Let’s register our teams.” Molly looked at me, tilting her head. “You’re actually going to let me in that easily? I was expecting a harder fight to be honest.” “Well, if you’re as good as you say you are, I’ll let the fact that you’re an asshole slide.” I said. Nobody, except for Phil, tried to hide their laughter, not even Molly.

 

It had been decided. Molly, Hannah and I would be team 2, registered just after Francine and her merry band of blondes. PJ, Zoe and Alfie were team 3, and the fourth, fifth and sixth teams that had decided to sign in were three groups of people who were in years above us. None of the others seemed particularly interested in changes the school’s (and maybe even the country’s) methods.

Molly, PJ and the others who were going to take the test were given some subjects they needed to know things about. Just fiy, with ‘some’ I mean twenty pages of subjects, and they’d have to search information about everything themselves. Fortunately for us, we were the only two teams smart enough to turn to Anna and Jonathan for help. Evidently, the other teams were too daft to realize that the TEACHERS who taught DRAGON CARE, would know a thing or two on the matter.

Hannah and Alfie were given a short list of tricks they needed to teach their dragons. This included teaching their dragons to breath fire, a task that hardly any dragon that was breaded on school grounds could perform. Luckily Phil knew a lot about teaching dragons stuff like this, so he offered to help. He seemed really eager to be included in this, as long as it was behind the scenes.

Maybe Phil was just really shy, but I knew he would’ve aced the test. He knew it too, even though he’d never be arrogant enough to admit it. Phil wasn’t a bad rider either, with a little training he’d be able to beat anyone in a race. I don’t know what was going on with him, but I hoped that he’d at some point trust me enough to tell me.

 

I was sitting on Feathai’s back, getting ready to fly. We hadn’t flown together a lot yet, but I already noticed she was a lot faster than the others. At first that had been frightening, and I’d sat at her back afraid of falling off, but now I could predict her movements, and move along with her. Flying was easy for us, and I trusted her completely.

For the race, we’d have to fly over the forest, searching for flags. Whoever returned first with three flags won. It mostly came down to speed though. Everyone would get a little area of the forest to search in, so that you couldn’t steal from the other teams. Every team would have a different colour, which made it quite obvious to me they were expecting us to cheat. Whatever, I wouldn’t need to cheat.

Feathai was the fastest dragon, because of her size. Angelus, Francine’s dragon, was large. It’s huge wings brought it further with every movement, but it’s weight kept him behind Feathai. Funny thing, names. Angelus in no way resembled an angel, just like his owner. He was mean to other dragons and felt better than the others.

“If I had my way, we wouldn’t give out dragons with an attitude like his.” Jonathan said, seeing who I was staring at. “Or maybe I’d give that dragon an owner that could handle him, like Anna.” I smiled at Jonathan. “How come you and Anna don’t have a dragon?” “Well, that’s because we’re not riders anymore.” “What? Not anymore?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Jonathan smiled sadly. “Dan, you might think that the Council of the Riders deciding to do this competition was sudden, but there’ve been certain… people who’ve been fighting for this for years. Six years ago, Anna and I decided to join the revolution. The rebel-riders, as our people called ourselves, were all imprisoned on a failed mission to free the NIDC dragons. Well, everyone but the two of us. Our dragons were killed during the mission, which was illegal. To cover up their crimes, Mr Bibbleson let us work here, and gave us Albi and Sina. Then they had their four calves and we had Emilia and Eduardo. We don’t want to leave here, regardless of the way we got here.”

“Bibbleson killed your dragons?!” I said, feeling disgusted. “Yeah… It was a dark period for us.” “I can imagine.” I said, absentmindedly petting Feathai’s neck. Feathai was eager to fly, I noticed. She probably saw the other dragons flying, and wanted to join.

“Go, Dan. Don’t make Feathai wait. She may be held in captivity, but every dragon is wild at heart. Don’t ever make them do a humans bidding.” Jonathan was quiet for a second. “If you win this, that should be on top of your list. No dragon stays if they don’t seem to want to.”

I nodded, a silent vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! :)  
> I'll probably be wrapping this series up pretty soon, maybe another chapter or two


	8. I Love You

I was in detention again. Today I was there with my body, not with my mind. I was making plans, a thing I found myself doing more often than not lately. I had to win this competition. I mean, sure, my life didn’t depend on it. If I lost I wouldn’t be stoned to death by my evil enemies or something. But just because there was no classic evil like in stories here, didn’t mean there wasn’t any evil at all.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I barely noticed it when Phil dropped a bucket of dragon food onto the floor. I almost stepped in it, but Phil grabbed my arm just in time. “Dan are you okay? You haven’t been paying a lot of attention lately.” I smiled apologetically at him. “Sorry, it’s just… The competition is a week away now. I have barely any time left to practice!”

Phil laughed, his tong poking out. “Dan, you’ve been practicing non-stop! You and Feathai are so fast that even if your vision would be terrible, you’d still win easily. Molly and PJ are already done learning the stuff for the test, and Alfie and Zoe can do all the tricks that are required. Well, save for breathing fire, but I heard none of the others can either. We’re totally going to win.”

I slowly breathed in and out. “You’re right, I’m just so afraid we’ll lose. Sorry, I should’ve been paying more attention to you.” It was true, in the past two and a half months I’ve hardly been hanging out with him outside of practice. Phil helped Feathai and I with our flying. He was the only other person she’d let on her back, so he flew with her every now and then to show me some techniques he’d looked up online.

Phil had been so incredibly helpful, so caring and understanding. It was time I paid him back. He opened his mouth, no doubt to convince me it was all right, but I beat him to it. “Phil, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?” I blurted. His eyes went big. In the past months, we hadn’t been on a date outside of campus yet. It was allowed, but only for a short amount of time, and we’d never bothered. Tonight though, I thought we’d try it.

“I’d love that Dan, that’s great!” He said, hugging me tight. I laughed, finding his giddiness adorable. We stood there in an embrace for a while, until Anna coughed. We both flushed bright red, not having noticed her standing there. “Sorry!” “Anna, we hadn’t-“ We said at the same time, but Anna just laughed. “It’s quite all right, but Dan, do get some work done will you? You’re here for detention after all”

“Well so is he…” I muttered, semi-annoyed, as she walked away. “No I’m not.” Phil said, tilting his head charmingly. “What? But you’ve been here nearly every day!” I shouted in disbelief. “Yeah but I never had detention.” Phil laughed at my (no doubt surprised) face. “Why were you here all the time then?” Phil smiled. “Because I love you.”

I stared at him. He loved me? Why? How could someone like him, so pure and kind, love someone as bitter and neglecting as me? I was a troubled, young boy who didn’t know anything about caring for someone. My breathing quickened, and I took a step backward. Before I knew it, I was running away, leaving a dumbfounded Phil behind.

I somehow made my way back to the dorms, were I found Connor sitting on a chair in the hallway. “Dan you’ll never believe what happened! PJ actually just locked me out and- Hey are you okay?” Connor looked at me, his features showing how worried he was. I must’ve looked terrible. I was definitely crying.

I started babbling something about Phil and what had happened, and apparently Connor actually understood some of what I was saying. “Hey, Dan, that’s a good thing right? Why’d him loving you be bad?” I sighed. “Because I’m not a good person. I lie, I hate, I’m mean to people without trying to see if they’re good people or not. He deserves better.”

Connor smiled sadly. “Dan, don’t you think that hadn’t gone through my head when I started dating Troye” I sniffled, looking up at him as he put his arm around me and allowing me to sit in the chair next to his. “You’re just going to have to accept that the fact he loves you means you’re not as bad as you think you are.”

I nodded, not quite believing it. “Dan, by the way, you are an amazing person. I don’t get why you can’t see it. You’re so devoted and loyal to your goals, you work harder than anyone else. You’re willing to fight for what you believe in and that’s great! I don’t know a lot of people who’re as dedicated as you.”

PJ chose that moment to open the door to let Connor in. When he saw what state I was in, he immediately invited me in. He sat me on their couch, in front of the TV and made tea for the three of us. I really did have great friends.

 

After an hour or so of encouragement and tea, I decided I was ready to face Phil. I just had to explain to him that I was afraid of hurting him, but that I would do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. I went to our room, and found Phil on the couch with Troye, no doubt talking about me, as they shut up when I walked in. I coughed awkwardly. “Phil, can we talk?”

Phil followed me outside, into the hallway. I immediately launched into a story, explaining that I didn’t mean anything by walking away, but he cut me short by pressing his lips to mine. I look at him, speechless. I opened my mouth to say something, but we were rudely interrupted.

Francine was walking toward us, alone for a change. “Well hello guys. Just the two people I was hoping to see today! Sorry to interrupt.” I raised my eyebrows, while Phil tilted his head in disbelief. “Uhm, why did you want to see us?” Phil said. Francine gave him a sweet smile, sarcasm dripping of her features. “Well, I just wanted to show you something. This is a photograph my friend made.”

She got a picture out of her bag, showing it to Phil. I looked over his shoulder and as soon as I saw it, the blood drained from my face. It was Connor and I, after the party yesterday. It was from when we were looking at each other, but it was professionally edited so it seemed as if our faces were only inches apart. How could I explain this? I tried to shoot Phil a look to make him understand that I’d try to clarify what was happening here, but he wasn’t looking up from the picture.

“I’m sorry.” Phil said, still not looking up. I struggled to keep my breathing even, I knew he’d believe it. Of course he didn’t fucking trust me, how could he? I hadn’t really given him a reason to. Phil looked up, but not at me. “I’m sorry Francine, for whatever happened to you that turned you into the person you are today. I’m sorry you’ve been through something that made you believe that such a trick would work. Whoever it was that broke your heart, whatever it was between you and them, that wasn’t a real relationship. A real relationship is trust, love and caring for each other. I pity you for not having that, but please don’t take it out on us.”

I stared at him, taking shallow breaths. He smiled at me, it’s the perfect mix of cute and sad, and it immediately convinced me: he knew. He knew I cared about him more than anyone, he knew I won’t hurt him deliberately, he knew I’d never leave him unless we were both out of love. I smile back a little, grabbing his hand. He knew I love him, without me telling him.

Francine just stared at us, eyes filling up with tears. “You’re wrong.” She hissed, turning on her heels. I had to give it to her, she didn’t run away, though her walk wasn’t exactly calm either. I understood Phil’s words, understood what he meant, but I couldn’t imagine Francine loving someone. Phil had always been a kinder person than me, perhaps he understood love better than I did.

Phil squeezed my hand, gaining my attention. “Dan, you okay?” I just nodded, smiling at him sweetly. “Thank you.” “For what?” Phil said, confused. “For being so perceptive.” I beamed, and he laughed. “Anytime.”

 

Only three days before the competition. Three days that could possible mean so much for all of our futures. I was flying with Phil, he was on Katla’s back, explaining to me how I could use my dragons’ tail as a way of grabbing the flags. It wasn’t really working yet, as Feathai also needed her tail to steer.

“Okay Dan, that’s enough practice for today. Chances are you won’t even need this technique in the competition, so let’s just get some sleep okay?” I looked at him, frowning. “You go, you need to sleep. I’ll just stay here and train some more.” Phil laughed. “Yeah right Dan, you’d be here all night!” “No, I promise I’ll only be a half hour or so. If I’m not back when you’re getting ready for bed you may come over here and kill me.” I said, flashing him a smile I hoped came of as cute.

Phil just shook his head. “Okay, but please don’t stay out to long? I’m not so keen on sleep-deprived-Dan. I laughed at him. “Promised!” I said, as I gave Feathai the signal to fly higher. I watched Phil and Katla fly away, until they were just a little spot on the horizon. “Let’s do this Feathai!” I said, wanting to leap forward.

“Dan! Wait up!” A voice said, effectively stopping me. I looked up to find none other than Francine flying toward me on her massive dragon. “What do you want?” I said, not bothering to greet her. “I want to say sorry.” She said and I frowned. “Yeah right…”

“No seriously, I’m sorry. I was hoping Phil would be here too, but at least let me apologise to you.” She begged. I wasn’t sure whether or not I should believe her, so I decided I shouldn’t give in yet, not until she explained. She apparently took my silence as a request to continue, as she started giving me an unnecessary backstory.

“I was born in the capital, with three older sisters. They were all riders, and they now have great jobs and they’re very successful. I’d always had a lot to live up to, even more since my parents got a divorce. My mother got custody of me, as my dad was the one that left her for someone younger and prettier. Ever since, she’s been obsessed with me getting a better job than my sisters, so she could prover her worth to my dad.

“I’ve always seen marriage, love, as a business deal. It was just something I’d have to go through to get to a higher position someday. Phil was right, something did happen to make me stop believing in love. I just hadn’t realised it until today. So I’m sorry. For being a heartless bitch.”

I nodded slowly. Maybe this was just one of those things I’d never fully be able to understand, but Phil would. Phil would want me to accept her apology, to forgive her. She reached out a hand for to me to shake. “Let’s not be enemies okay? We don’t have to be friends, but hating each other is not going to get us anywhere.”

I smiled, reaching out from Feathai’s back to shake her hand. “All right. No more hate.” I said. Just as I slid my hand in hers, she yanks my arm, dragging me from Feathai’s back. I’m falling.

 

Fear is holding me, its grip so tight it makes me want to scream. Actually, I might me screaming, but I’m not sure. I’m falling, faster than I’d ever thought possible. Branches hit me and every sting is a reminder of my misplaced trust. I shouldn’t have trusted her. Why did I trust her?

I’m still falling. Is it normal to fall so long? Isn’t the ground supposed to be hitting me at some point? Feathai can’t catch me here, the trees are in the way. Was Phil going to wait for me to return all night?

Then, at last, it hit me. I wasn’t wake long enough to feel the pain at full force, but it was there. I felt it everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a bit short, next chapter will probably be a bit longer!  
> This is probably the second-to-last chapter of this story, but I'm considering writing a sequel (So please comment if you're interested in reading that :) Or if you have any ideas)


	9. Everything Changed (Again)

I woke up in the school’s hospital wing, several hours after Francine had pushed me off my dragon, and I felt like my body was on fire. According to the nurse, I had a few broken bones, and my ribs were bruised, but I’d be okay. Okay. That word did not describe how I felt. It wasn’t just my bones that were hurting, it was my heart too (as cliché as that sounds).

Phil had heard my screams from the other side of the forest, and he had rushed to me on Katla’s back. By the time he got there, I was unconscious and Francine was gone. A few hours after I woke up (and after convincing Phil I wasn’t going to die) Mr Bibbleson showed up, to tell me he’d called my parents. The man was a living Oral-B add, with his wide smile and spotless outfits, but the look in his eyes when he told me I couldn’t compete in the competition scared me immensely.

He looked as if he was enjoying it, relishing in my pain. He left as sudden as he came, and now I was contemplating his role in all of this. He’d always hidden behind his smiles and shining suits, but after Jonathan’s story, I wasn’t so convinced of that act anymore.

“Dan, I don’t exactly trust Bibbleson either, but how would he have been able to keep his job if he’s so evil? Wouldn’t someone have noticed already and fired him?” Phil asks. “I don’t know, but if he’s employed by the government, and the government is correct as heck, wouldn’t that mean that his entire leadership is a fluke?”

“You could be right, yeah.” Phil stayed quiet for a bit. “But still Dan, regardless of whether or not he is evil, do you really think he’s got anything to do with Francine pushing you?” He whispered, careful not to let the nurses hear. Nobody would believe us if we said Francine had tried to fucking kill me. We’d tried telling a doctor, but he just shrugged us off and warned us not to say that anymore.

I didn’t know a lot about Francine, or her family, but they must’ve been extremely influential if they could make the nurses in school fear them. I felt a chill going through my body at that. Did Francine really try to kill me? And if she did, was it her decision, or did someone ask her to do it?

Phil looked at me worriedly. “Are you okay?” I sighed and nodded. I was just about to explain what I’d been thinking when the door burst open. “DANIEL! Are you okay!?” I heard someone yell, just before I was engulfed in a hug that hurt me so much I blacked out a little.

“Oh I’m sorry!” My mom said as I groaned, and she took my hand gently. “It’s okay mom, they’ve got me so high on morphine I barely feel anything at all.” I lied, smiling a little. “Oh my dear, they called me a few hours ago, said you’d fallen from you dragon during an unmonitored practice!” Of course they had said that, no point in asking me for my story, no let’s just tell the parents a lie immediately.

“Yeah, I guess… It’s a little fuzzy.” “I’m so sorry Daniel, your father and brother won’t make it here for a while, you know how we don’t have a lot of money to travel.” My mom said, tears in her eyes. “That’s fine mom, I’m truly glad you are here.” I said, my eyes watering a little too.

Just then, my mother noticed Phil, standing awkwardly next to my bed. “Well hello, you must be Dan’s boyfriend Phil!” She said, shaking his hand. I’d told my parents a little about Phil, but I never told them he was my boyfriend. I guess she knew anyhow. Mothers…

“Yes I am, it’s nice to finally meet you Misses Howell!” Phil said, effectively charming my mother. “Well aren’t you a dear. It’s nice to meet you too!” My mother said. She stayed and talked with us for a few hours, until she had to return to home, as she had work in the morning. This was just like her, flying here to see me, knowing she’d have to return quite fast. I’d miss her, I’d just gotten used to having her around here again.

 

Tomorrow the completion would be held, and broadcasted on live television (thanks to one of the kid’s rich father), but I would not be competing. They’d let my out of the hospital in three days, but I would not be flying Feathai for a while.

So now there was the issue of figuring out which one of my friends would take my place. We couldn’t just not compete, there was too much at stake, so a bunch of us gathered on skype, discussing who could take my place. Turns out, no one really could. None of their dragons were fast and flexible enough to do this, and Feathai wouldn’t let anyone but me on her back.

Well, anyone but me and Phil. I stared at him, sitting next to me on the bed, awfully quiet. Louise must’ve seen me staring at him, as she cheerfully said: “Phil, you’re quite good at flying, and Feathai likes you! Can’t you do it?” All the blood drained from Phil’s face.

“No I can’t. I’m not good enough. I’m not smart enough to remember everything and I can’t fly as well as Dan.” He mumbled, ducking his head. Our friends immediately started to protest, but I could tell it only made Phil uncomfortable. “We’ll be right back guys.” I said, closing my laptop. “Phil, I need to say something. Please listen.” I said, looking him in the eye. He gulped and nodded.

“If you were to put me in a room filled with top-notch scientists, and you’d have us discuss metaphysics, I’d come out with a headache and an inferiority complex. I’d feel stupid and useless, I’d feel like they were doing something with their lives and I’m not. However, put me in a room with some dragon-rights activists and I’ll happily chat away about the issues of this world, making smart comments, not feeling inferior for one moment.

“You don’t fit into the classic category of ‘intelligent’, you’re not someone with high grades and you don’t always understand a scientific text the first time you read it, but you show you’re intelligence and capability in other ways.

“You read so many books, I’m surprised you even have time for anything else. You’re vocabulary is amazing, though you’d never show off. You know more about dragons and flying than anybody here and you are always there to help others learn. So fuck anyone who tells you you’re less than them because they have better grades, or fly faster, or tie their shoelaces better or something. Because no, you’re not a professional dragon-flyer or a genius, but that doesn’t mean you’re mediocre or less than them.

“And besides, we’d all feel like a screw-up if we’d set our expectations too high.”

Phil stared at me. It must’ve been at least a full minute, and all we did was stare. I could see him think, pondering about my words. I just hoped I’d convinces him of his worth. It wasn’t even that I wanted him to compete tomorrow (though I did), I just wanted to show him how much I loved him, like he showed me.

Phil then opened his mouth, but changed his mind. He smiled at me, and leaned forward to kiss me softly. Our foreheads touching, he whispered against my lips. "I love you Dan. You’re right. I can do this. I still don’t completely agree with you, but I’ll do my best.” I smiled, trusting him entirely.

 

The nurses had been angrily staring in our direction for about half an hour now. I was sitting on my bed, with Louise and Dodie on either side of me. Connor, Troye, Carrie and Ingrid (Hannah’s girlfriend), were all sat on chairs next to my bed, and we were all facing the TV. We were munching on chips, and we all had a mug filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows.

We didn’t really care that this sort of food is not allowed in the hospital wing, and as it was a special day, the doctor had told us to keep it. The competition was already in full swing. The taking of the test hadn’t been filmed, for obvious reasons, but we’d just seen both of our teams perform an amazing show for the second task.

Muello (Alfie’s dragon), had even spurted some fire, which none of the other dragons had succeeded in doing. The judges, some famous riders who lived in the capital, were now discussing scores, whilst some professors were grading the tests.

It was now almost time for the last task, and I could see Phil freaking out on TV. Feathai was a bit restless, no doubt feeling the excitement of the crowd that had gathered. They’d strapped a camera on her neck, as had they with the other dragons, so they could keep track of the amount of captured flags.

Phil was standing next to Feathai, petting her neck. “He looks like he might throw up.” Louise noted, worry evident in her voice. “Yeah, he must be really nervous.” Connor replied, not taking his eyes of the screen. Suddenly, Phil grabbed his phone from his pocket and started dialling a number. Moments later, my phone rang.

I picked it up as fast as humanly possible. “Hey Phil!” I half-shouted as I accidently pushed Carrie of the bed. “Oh, sorry Carrie!” I said and I saw Phil giggle on screen, and he relaxed a little. “Hi Dan. I’m kind of freaking out a little here. Don’t know if you can tell…” Phil said, but I saw him smile.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to do great. I’ve seen you fly a thousand times and you’re amazing. Trust me.” I said, smiling as I saw Phil blush on TV. “Get a room you two!” Connor shouted and I laughed. Just then, the presenter announced it was almost time to start. “I have to go, this dude says I have to fly or something.” Phil joked. Just as I was about to hang up, something slipped out of my mouth. “I love you Phil.”

Louise squealed and hugged me, Troye and Carrie were swooning over me and Connor just laughed at my frightened face. I couldn’t see Phil’s reaction, as they were showing some close-ups of the other riders, but the next shot we got of him, he was on Feathai’s back, the remainder of a smile on his face.

Francine walked past Phil, and there must’ve been a microphone near, as the words she spoke next were clearly audible in our little room, and they knocked the breath out of me. “Well hello Philip. I see your little boy-toy couldn’t make it. That’s too bad. What’s even more sad is that you’ll be next to him pretty soon. See you in the sky!”

Gasps were heard all around me, but I couldn’t fully comprehend what was happening. Did Francine just out herself as a criminal on live television?

 

Yes, there was an arrest happening on live television, but the show must go on! And so we all got to watch as Francine was pulled into a car by a officers, camera’s in her face.

“But you don’t understand, my father is a very influential man.” Francine whispered, leaning forward into the officer’s personal space. “I don’t care Miss, that won’t get you out of this.” “But I confessed! I admitted! Doesn’t that grand me freedom?” Francine half-yelled at the officer. “No Miss, but I’m sure the judge will take that into consideration when he declares you guilty of attempted-murder.”

I laughed at the officer’s humour, I could appreciate some good sarcasm from time to time (by which I meant all the time). The third task was starting though, so I stopped smiling to stare at the screen intensely, seeing everyone around me do the same. Phil was to look for the red flags, which was an advantage, as they were clearly visible in the leaves of the forest.

Hannah had to look for black ones, which was already a bit harder, but I had faith in her. Her dragon wasn’t as fast as Feathai, but she had amazing vision, according to Hannah. This was going to work, it had to. We held our breaths as Mr Bibbleson blew a whistle.

All the way during the competition, I had my eyes glued to Feathai’s camera, not bothering to look at the other ones. This might’ve been a mistake, as I was still cheering for Phil, who was flying with three flags toward the finish, when some guy from team 5 took first place.

My face fell and my breathing quickened. This wasn’t happening. Please, this can’t happen. Louise hugged me from the side and whispered. “It’s okay Dan, we can still win the other two tasks, it’ll be fine!” I nodded and tried to calm myself, as we waited for the results.

Mr Bibbleson climbed on the stage, tapping the microphone before he started with the results of the third task. “As we just saw, Mr Nikiforov from team 5 has just won first place! Give him a hand everyone!” A few people clapped politely, but most just sat quietly in anticipation of the outcomes. “Well, in second place was Mr Lester, and third was Miss Hart.

“The second task, the show, has been won by Miss Zoe, with 62 points. Second is Mr Alfie, with 59 points, and kudos for his dragon’s fire! Third was Mr Katsuki, with 53 points!” Thank god, Zoe’d won this one. If they won the first task as well, they’d win the entire competition! Our team still had a shot too, but I don’t think Molly could surpass PJ, so it’d probably be their team. Unless someone else beat PJ. Shit.

“And now the last task everyone! In third place… Mr Chasalow! Congratulations! And in first place… Mr LIGUORI! Which means their team has won.” Bibbleson said grudgingly. If looks could kill, this would’ve been the first mass-murder on live television, but thank god superpowers don’t exist. Wow, I’d never thought I’d think that.

Wait… PJ won? They won? I was suddenly aware of the yelling and laughter around me, and I couldn’t help but smile. They’d really won! This meant a new era for our school, for our country! Everything was about to change!

We celebrated, and soon Phil, PJ, Molly, Hannah, Alfie and Zoe joined us. Phil ran toward me and crashes his lips onto mine. Tears were streaming down his face. “I didn’t win.” He whispered. “Yes you did you idiot!” I laughed, kissing his tears away. We laughed and celebrated, and I even saw some of the nurses laugh at our giddiness.

Hours later, when almost everyone had left, Phil kissed me again, cradling my face. “Hey Dan?” He whispered softly. “Yeah?” “I love you too.”

 

**Twenty Years Later**

_“It’s been exactly fifteen years today that Daniel and Philip Lester opened the second dragon-institution, and the first non-corrupt one at that. They’ve inspired our government to resign, opening up space for our current presidential system. Our lovely president Liguori came all the way from the capital to celebrate with our country’s most famous freedom-activists._

_“As we all know, Mr and Mr Lester opened up their school, and after that four more, to give every child the opportunity to be a rider. Now every child who passes the dragon-care test can get an education, funded by the government. It really is a great deed these two gentlemen did. Especially since they were a part of the arrest of the corrupt director of the former NIDC, Mr Bibbleson, who’d convinced Miss Francine Belleville to attempt murder on Daniel._

_“Here we see Daniel and Philip with their kids, Lily and Grace, after Daniel’s speech about equality. In the past fifteen years, these two men have changed our education, and thus our society. We’re glad to inform our viewers that the misters Lester will be receiving the International Award for Freedom._

_“We are excited to see what the future holds for them”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a ride!  
> Thanks everyone for reading this, it means a lot! :)


End file.
